Need
by FlamingReaper
Summary: This is Toad and Kurt smut, it is my first x men: evolution fic, and Trust that I give props to original cartoon as well. Don't not own, which is obvious. Have fun.


Kurt let out a gasped moan as a long tongue thrust into him. The blue furred mutant bucked wildly as Todd tongue fucked him, three fingered hands clutching dirty brown hair. He didn't know how it came to this, how it came to being pinned to Toad's bed, begging to be fucked, and scared out of his mind, but wanting it so bad. It was going to be his first time as well. Another moan left his lips as Todd's six foot tongue lapped at his prostate, well, it was more like course petting. Two webbed hands clutched at his blue furred hips to hold them in place, they gripped tighter with every pleasured moan that fell from Kurt's perfect, plump mouth. Three pronged fingers clutched again as slender hips tried to rock against the invading tongue.

"Please, Todd, Please," Kurt begged out, his accent thickening in pleasure, the hesitance that the German had, had all but disappeared. Todd pulled back with an evil grin, honestly enjoying the taste of Kurt's insides.

"Please what, fuzzy?" Todd asked, his grin widening greatly. Kurt muttered something in german, then spread his legs wider, flush darkening on blue cheeks.

"Please get in me?" Kurt asked, rather shyly. His head was tilted off to the left, and he was shyly looking threw his lashes, trying to be seductive. Todd swallowed at the seductive image that Kurt was portraying while he laid there, on _his_bed. Kurt was spread wantonly, arms clutching gently at his sides, legs spread as wide as they would go, blue hair spread around his head like a halo. That dexterous tail was currently wrapped around Todd's wrist, clutching for him to do more. Gods, above did Todd love the blue fuzzy elf. The amphibian mutant had been crushing on Kurt for a while now, and had almost lost hope when Kurt started dating Amanda. It took the blue elf to realize that Amanda didn't really want him for him, just as a pet really. It took her screaming at Kurt in the middle of the school hallway for Todd to jump in and save his elf from the public display of verbal abuse. The argument was over something little and stupid as well

"Beg some more, and you might get something." Todd said, mouth still spread wide in a grin. Kurt bit his lip, fang peeking out from blue lips.

"Please Todd, please, I'll let you do what ever you vant, just fuck me," Kurt said, voice pouting and whining. Todd groaned happily, then frowned slightly.

"Ain't want ta fuck ya, fuzz butt. I want ya' as mine, and mine alone. To love on, to date, want you as you, not as the halo induced fake. You get me?" Todd said, leaning over the blue mutant, a very serious expression on his face. Kurt looked at him, as in really looked, and what he saw in the Toad's eyes was almost awe inspiring. Kurt looked away, then turned his golden eyes back to Todd, determined.

"As in for keeps?" Kurt asked, voice small, worried, and scared. He was terrified that Todd was doing this to mess with him, to make him feel unwanted. Todd gave the blue mutant a wide eyed look, then his amber narrowed.

"Course it's for keeps, been wanting ya for a while now. All of ya, not just the halo induced version of you," Todd replied. Kurt looked up at him, and gave him a brilliant, if watery smile.

"I've been vanting you too," Kurt replied, quietly. As scared as Kurt was, he did legitimately want the other mutant. They were too similar not to be, at the very least, friends. Todd frowned, head tilting.

"Then why date that bitch?" Todd said, a webbed hand reaching under the pillow Kurt's head was on to grab the bottle of lubricant stashed there. Kurt reached for the lube so he could help prepare Todd's well endowed length.

"Thought you didn't vant me," Kurt replied honestly, pouting slightly when Todd refused to give it to him. Todd nodded as he used the extra lube to probe Kurt's entrance. The blue furred mutant moaned when a finger entered him, prying him open to Todd's seeking fingers. As soon as he got adjusted, another was added. They played this game for a few long moments, with Kurt panting and begging and Todd curling his fingers to find Kurt's sweet spot. It wasn't long before Todd had pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at the tight, wet, entrance that was his. Slowly, so slowly, Todd pushed into the body below him. Kurt moaned as the pain of being pried open shot through his body. Todd didn't stop until he was fully seated in Kurt's hot body.

"Shhh, baby, just relax, it'll be over soon, promise," Todd whispered into a delicately pointed ear. Kurt let out a pained whimper, but nodded his head in understanding. Todd felt his heart plunge at that pained sound, and began kissing Kurt's face lovingly. A webbed hand gently began to pump Kurt's dark blue length to get the blue mutant to relax. The gently loving that Kurt's length was getting did help him relax and adjust to Todd's girth.

"Y-you can move now," Kurt whispered out, legs wrapping around Todd's strong waist. Todd nodded and pulled out, gently, until only the tip was left. In snap movement, Todd thrust back in, hitting Kurt's sweet spot by pure chance. Kurt let out a pleasured shriek as Todd began thrusting. The rhythm they set up was fast and hard, leaving both of them rather breathless.

"Gods, yer so tight," Todd panted, hiking up their hips for a better angle. Kurt let out a pleasured moan at the movement.

"Harder," Kurt begged, arms encircling Todd's torso to claw at the to skinny back. Todd got his powerful legs positioned, and pulled his length out only to snap back in to Kurt's willing body. The movement was just powerful enough to snap the head bored hard enough to crack the wall. Kurt screamed, inner walls clutching around the length that was deflowering his body. Todd did this repeatedly, animalistic need surging through his brain, the need to mate and breed was overwhelming. Kurt's own animalistic nature was surging through as well, making him shudder as he fully gave into his own submissive behavior. Kurt's legs wrapped tighter, as Todd put him into a position that had him almost bent in half. Silently, Kurt thanked his training in the circus and his own natural flexibility as Todd tried to put him into several different positions. It seemed like a matter of moments before Kurt shrieked as he climaxed, with Todd not to far behind him. Kurt moaned as Todd's seed filled him, and then began dribbling out.

"Gods above Kurt, yer so fuckin' hot," Todd panted out, nipping the blue ear his lips were pressed against.

"Your hot to, Todd," Kurt panted back, still clutching the body above him. Todd collapsed on the body below him, finally, and wrapped his arms around his cat like beloved.

"Love you," Kurt whispered out, before his lids closed and he fell asleep.

"Love you more, fuzz butt," Todd replied, and settle in for sleep as well, still on top of Kurt, and still connected with him.


End file.
